Poudlard Post-War
by Ysea Blue
Summary: Post-War. La guerre a pris fin avec la bataille finale et la paix était alors revenue au sein du monde sorcier. Du moins, théoriquement. Huitième année au sein de Poudlard pour nos héros, comment gèrent-ils l'après-guerre et les traumatismes provoquées par cette dernière? /DM/RW à venir\


**Auteur :** YseaBlue.

 **Rating :** T pour le moment, mais risque de passer en M.

 **Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR évidemment.

 **Notes :** Hullo ! Alors voici ma première fiction à chapitre, j'ai déjà la trame de l'histoire mais je ne mentirais pas en disant que tout est écrit, j'ai juste quelques chapitres d'avances et je vais essayer de continuer comme cela mais pas de promesse. J'ai eu l'idée pendant un petit débat avec des amies sur Poudlard après la guerre, les élèves tout âge confondu et un possible retour de nos héros. Cette fiction traitera donc des élèves et plus particulièrement des « huitièmes années » et tournera plus spécifiquement autours d'un blond serpentard et d'un roux gryffondor mais je traiterai d'un peu tous les personnages que j'apprécie. J'espère que cela plaira à quand même quelques personnes, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos critiques. Je posterai à mesure d'au moins deux fois par mois mais ce sera surement plus, je vais essayer une fois par semaine.

* * *

 **Après la guerre.**

La guerre a pris fin avec la bataille finale et la paix était alors revenue au sein du monde sorcier. Du moins, théoriquement.

Une nouvelle année scolaire commence à Poudlard mais comment des jeunes sorciers peuvent-ils y retrouver le sourire alors qu'ils y ont vécu les pires moments de leurs vies ? Entre ceux qui ont vécu cette année avec les Carrows, ceux qui ont combattu sur le champ de bataille, ceux qui ont vu la grande salle remplie de corps sans vie, ceux qui ont perdu une personne ce jour-là, ceux qui étaient juste là, témoins d'une guerre sans pouvoir rien faire.

Et ils étaient là réunis dans la grande salle, observant les petits nouveaux qui attendaient leurs répartitions avec effarement ne pouvant que remarquer le nombre encore plus réduit d'élèves que l'année précédente, qui ne peut que leurs rappeler les conséquences de la guerre. Et alors que les tables devraient être plus remplis qu'à l'habitude étant donné le retour de ceux que l'on nommait les huitièmes années -dont le célèbre trio d'or – elles l'étaient moins. Entre les nés-moldus, les sangs-mêlés, les traitres à leurs sangs, morts pour leurs sangs ou leurs convictions… Mais également les sangs-purs présent en nombre restreint, entre ceux qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir avant le grand nettoyage du ministère et ceux qui ont été jeté en prison par ce dernier enfermant ceux portant la marque et étant majeur…mais quelques mineurs également…pour l'image.

Celui-qui-a-vaincu observait la place laissé vide au côté de Dennis Crivey qui avait crié sur une seconde année peu auparavant pour avoir songé à s'y installer, place qui avait été occupé il y a encore quelques mois par le courageux Colin Crivey, mort au combat. Le brun avait du mal à se dire qu'il allait passer un an sans le plus jeune pour le photographier à toutes heures.

Son regard se détourna, se faisant bien trop douloureux. Combien d'élèves avaient succombé ? Il ne voulait même pas le savoir, il savait que c'était bien trop. Et que dire des autres, de ceux qui avaient survécu. La plupart auraient à jamais les séquelles de cette année sous la direction du défunt Snape et des mangemorts Carrows : les à présent secondes années s'y connaissaient mieux en magie noire qu'en potions ou charmes, les troisièmes années qui n'apprendront pas à combattre un épouvantard et crier « riddikulus » dans la bonne humeur tout simplement parce que personne ne sera en mesure de tourner au ridicule la mort, les quatrièmes années qui avaient cette année abandonnés la divination parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas d'intérêt dans cette matière qui ne les avait pas prévenu d'un tel danger réel pour une fois, les cinquièmes années qui vont devoir passer leurs BUSES et ne savent pas lancer un accio mais n'ont pas de problèmes avec le doloris, les sixièmes années qui avaient connu l'ère Dumbledore et la liberté avant l'enfer, les septièmes années qui se réveilleront en sursaut dans leur dortoir après avoir revécu la scène d'un de leurs amis tombant au combat, les huitièmes années qui pensent déjà aux générations futures qui apprendront leur histoire de la bouche de Binns priant pour que leurs années d'études soient mouvementés pour des raisons totalement opposés aux leurs.

Et tous ceux qui s'effondreront alors qu'ils se rendront dans telle ou telle classe, se rappelant les tortures qu'ils étaient forcés d'appliquer ou recevoir. Il n'avait déjà pu que se rendre compte avec tristesse et désespoir du nombre d'élèves qui avaient vu les sombrals pour la première fois tirer les calèches.

Les yeux émeraudes se posent sur Dean et il pense alors à tous ceux qui ont dû fuir, vivre cacher et loin de leurs familles dans l'espoir de les protéger. Il pense à Hermione à ses côtés qui ne pourra jamais restituer la mémoire de ses parents et qui en souffre même si elle n'ose s'en plaindre parce qu'eux au moins sont en vie. Il pense aux victimes si nombreuses de Greyback, à Lavande qui est si pâle au côté de Parvati qui ne quitte plus sa jumelle Padma de peur de la perdre depuis qu'elle a vu George Weasley sans Fred.

Il pense alors aussi à ceux qui ne sont pas là parce qu'ils ont décidé de quitter le monde magique, le traumatisme tellement fort qu'ils ont décidé de briser leurs baguettes pour ne plus jamais faire usage de leurs magies de peur qu'elle soit tellement contaminée qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais l'utiliser pour le bien. Et il pense à ceux qui comme lui ont tellement de mal à retrouver en Poudlard leurs maisons, leurs chez-eux, parce que Poudlard ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Voilà pour le prologue, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je sais que je ne suis pas un grand auteur, rien de là mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux et de m'exprimer du mieux possible. L'idée de cette fiction m'ai venu il y a un bon moment déjà en regardant une vidéo sur YouTube qui parlait de l'après-guerre à Poudlard malheureusement je ne trouve plus la vidéo alors si quelqu'un me lit et à la vidéo à porter de clic, si elle pouvait me l'envoyer comme ça je pourrais la partager à tout le monde, merci.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je sais que je ne suis pas un grand auteur, rien de là mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux et de m'exprimer du mieux possible. L'idée de cette fiction m'ai venu il y a un bon moment déjà comme je vous l'ai dit après un débat avec des amis mais surtout et aussi en regardant une vidéo sur YouTube qui parlait de l'après-guerre à Poudlard malheureusement je ne trouve plus la vidéo alors si quelqu'un me lit et a la vidéo à porter de clic, si elle pouvait me l'envoyer comme ça je pourrais la partager à tout le monde, merci.

YseaBlue


End file.
